Tais-toi
by Elli7631
Summary: Regina est une petite fille pleine de vie. Pourtant, elle ne va pas grandir comme n'importe quel enfant. Violentée physiquement et psychologiquement, Regina va grandir dans un monde violent et va faire d'elle une jeune femme qui va reproduire les mêmes erreurs du passé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa vie en main. Un témoignage sur la violence infantile et ses conséquences...


TAIS-TOI

C'était un dimanche, un jour de pluie plutôt banal en Normandie. Pourtant, ce jour, ou plutôt cette nuit était pour moi, le commencement.

Ça y était, le moment était venue, je donnais quelques coups de pieds pour me faire comprendre. Les parois autour de moi se contractaient de plus en plus. Je n'avais plus ma place ici, quelque chose de nouveau m'attendait dehors.

J'entendis le vrombissement de la voiture et des voix familières paniquer tout en essayant de se rassurer.

Tout se bouscula très vite pendant un moment et soudain plus rien. Je continuais à entendre des voix, mais celles-ci, je ne les connaissais pas. On me palpa et me poussa dans cet espace devenu restreint pour moi. Une voix masculine annonça : « Elle arrive ».

Je sentais des secousses, elle pleurait. C'était moi qui lui faisait ça. Etait-ce bien ? Etait-ce mal ? Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que je sorte de là.

Les parois se contractèrent davantage et quelque chose me poussa vers un bout de lumière. Je fermais mes paupières, c'était éblouissant. Je ne connaissais pas cette chose qui me brûlait les yeux.

Tout mon corps glissa dans des parois à peine assez large.

Soudain, le liquide qui avait l'habitude d'habiter mes poumons se vidait et était remplacé par de l'air. Un air sec qui me brûlait les narines, la bouche, la trachée et les poumons.

J'entendais pour la première fois ma voix. Elle portait, elle était forte, je criais de douleur. Tout autour de moi n'était que brouillard, lumière aveuglante.

J'entendais mieux les voix autour de moi, même si elle me semblait toujours venir de loin.

On me prit et je fus transportée pour être déposée sur quelque chose de chaud, d'agréable et de moelleux.

Une main caressa ma tête et une voix, sa voix, sanglotait des mots incompréhensibles.

Il était là lui aussi. Il avait posé sa main chaude et râpeuse sur mon dos et me chuchotait des petits mots entre ses sanglots.

La voix que je connaissais souffla un instant, m'enlaça de ses bras tendres et serra sa joue contre mon front.

Bonjour Regina, je suis ta maman. Je t'aime déjà si fort.

Elle se remit à pleurer et articula tant bien que mal :

Je suis ta maman, et je te protégerai toujours, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu es si petite et si fragile. Je te promets de t'aimer et de te protéger aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

Quelque chose d'humide et de chaud atteint mes cheveux, c'était des larmes.

Et moi je suis ton papa, sanglota l'autre voix. Oui, je suis ton papa... Bienvenue au monde ma petite princesse.

CHAPITRE 1

J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui, et mes premiers souvenirs commencent ici. C'était ma rentrée des classes en grande section. La chaleur de l'été était encore présente et je portais une ravissante robe rouge à fleurs. Robe avec laquelle j'allais faire l'expérience des ciseaux à la déception de ma mère.

J'étais une petite fille heureuse et pleine de vie. J'aimais la joie, m'amuser, ma copine d'école, ma famille.

Tous les jours ma mère me déposait à l'école puis m'attendait sagement devant les portes une fois la journée terminée. A la maison, j'avais une grande chambre mais aussi une salle de jeux rien que pour moi qui n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir tous mes jouets.

Le soir, ma mère me brossait les cheveux elle, assise dans le fauteuil, et moi, assise sur le tapis entre ses mollets. Je lui racontais tout : ma journée, mes expériences, mes jeux, ma copine et mon amoureux. Une très forte complicité nous reliait.

Mon père était quelqu'un de très occupé par le travail, mais quand il avait du temps libre il jouait avec moi à la poupée, au docteur ou encore à la maîtresse.

Je me sentais en sécurité, aimée, choyée, j'avais plus de chance que n'importe quel autre enfant.

Avec les années, je commençais à me sentir seule. Des filles à l'école parlaient de la venue de leur petit frère ou petite sœur.

Mais moi je n'avais pas cette chance et j'enviais les autres.

Je demandais souvent à ma mère un frère ou une sœur, elle me répondait qu'elle essayait, mais que cela prenait plus de temps que prévu.

Quand j'eus sept ans, je découvrais pour la première fois le visage de ma petite soeur Zelena. Elle était minuscule. C'était un humain miniature. De toutes petites mains, des ongles presque inexistants, des jambes frêles, des pieds et des orteils aussi petits que ses mains.

Mais il était doux, il était chaud et il sentait bon.

Lorsque ma mère me proposa de la prendre dans les bras j'étais folle de joie.

Mon père me montrait comment m'asseoir et tenir mes bras. Il installait un coussin sur mes jambes pliés en petit indien et la déposa en me disant : « fait bien attention à sa tête ».

J'étais grande sœur, et elle, c'était ma petite soeur. J'allais veiller sur elle, la voir grandir, être un exemple pour elle. Mais elle semblait si petite et si fragile qu'elle ne pouvait donner un autre sentiment que celui de vouloir la protéger de toutes mauvaises choses en ce monde.

J'étais une petite fille comblée et j'adorais m'occuper de Zelena. Je la mettais dans mes poussettes de poupée et la promenais partout dans la maison.

Je lui donnait le biberon et le petit pot, j'aidais ma mère à lui changer la couche, lui donner le bain, jouer avec elle.

Mais une ombre vint assombrir mon beau tableau...

Il faut bien l'avouer, je n'aimais pas vraiment l'école. Je n'avais plus de copine, mes notes n'étaient pas terrible et je m'y sentais très seule. Mes parents étaient souvent convoqués pour parler de mon niveau scolaire inquiétant.

Les devoirs, c'était un enfer. Apprendre une leçon me prenais des jours et des nuits. Recopier une simple poésie était une torture. Je faisais constamment des fautes et ma mère déchirait la page en m'ordonnant de tout recommencer. Elle était épuisée de s'occuper de moi et de ses taches qui s'allongeaient. Je prenais quelques claques et des remontrances pas très sympa, elle disait que j'étais nul, que je finirais sans domicile fixe, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. Et ça c'était une parole qu'elle allait répéter très souvent au cours de ma vie.

Mais à côté de tout ça, elle m'offrait des cadeaux quand j'avais des bonnes notes, et elle faisait mes dessins en poésie pour m'aider. Pour moi, on était une équipe.

Là où je voyais une simple routine, était en fait le commencement de quelque chose de terrible qui n'allais aller qu'en empirant.

Un jour que je rentrais de l'école, je lui tendis un devoir, une mauvaise note. Elle me gifla, me tira par le bras et me jeta dans ma chambre comme on jette un sac poubelle aux ordures. Elle claqua la porte et j'entendis le verrou se refermer derrière moi.

Je pleurais, tambourinais à la porte, la suppliant de me laisser sortir. Mais elle me laissa seule pendant plusieurs heures et je finis par m'endormir en pleurs derrière la porte de ma chambre. J'avais sept ans.

Le lendemain, ma mère avait préparé des choux de bruxelles au déjeuné. Quel horreur !

Goûte au moins, avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas.

Mais ça pue maman, c'est forcément pas bon...

Tu ne sortira pas de table avant d'avoir goûté.

Je piquais alors ma fourchette dans une de ces boules vertes et la porta à ma bouche écœurée. Je mastiquais rapidement en l'avalais.

Bah, j'aime pas ! J'ai goûté, je peux prendre mon dessert maintenant ?

Elle regardais mon assiette et réfléchi un instant.

Non, tu termines ton assiette et ensuite je t'emmène à l'école.

Mais maman, j'aime pas ça ! M'expliquais-je

Je veux rien savoir, tu termines ton assiette.

Je regardais mon père, lui demandant du regard de m'aider mais il continuait à regarder la télé et ne s'intéressait en aucun point à ce qu'il se passait.

Mon père partit au travail, et j'étais toujours à table, devant mon assiette. Mon ventre grognait. J'avais faim, mais je ne pouvais pas manger ça.

Finalement, l'heure d'aller à l'école arriva et je partie sans manger ce jour-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, je dû me faire arracher une dent... Trop de bonbon et une cari avait pointé le bout de son nez. Pour mon courage, ma mère m'offrir un doudou. Je me souviens que c'était une petit chien en peluche, un dalmatien. J'adorais les dalmatiens étant jeune et j'avais même failli en avoir un. Mais en appartement c'était impossible.

Ma mère m'offrait toujours des cadeaux quand on allait faire les courses. Elle était pleine d'attention et je savais qu'elle m'aimait de tout son cœur.

Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, ma mère m'offrit un journal intime. J'étais très heureuse ! J'allais pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un et je découvris l'écriture qui devint tout de suite un besoin, une passion.

Mais à côté de ça, ma mère changeait petit à petit. Je recevais de plus en plus de claque durant mes devoirs. Elle m'enfermait souvent dans ma chambre, me laissant pleurer et paniquer derrière la porte close.

Puis plus tard, elle commença à être plus agressive. Alors que je ne voulais pas manger d'épinard, elle prit la fourchette, la rempli de cette salade nauséabonde et l'enfonça de force dans ma bouche. Elle fit ce geste trois ou quatre fois avant que je m'étouffe et vomisse le tout sur la table. Folle de rage, elle balaya la table de son bras, m'insultant de petite fille pourrie gâtée, ingrate et de petite conne. Petite conne ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aimais pas les épinards ? Parce que j'avais vomi ?

Elle sortit de la cuisine et revint avec un martinet pour chien. Il avait un manche en bois brut et des lanières de cuire noir. Je poussa un grand cri d'horreur et je me réfugiais sous la table, entre les jambes de mon père qui continuait à manger en regardant les infos à la télé.

Viens ici sale peste ! Viens là !

Elle lança quelques coups de martinet et je sentis les lanières de cuire me brûler la peau. Ça faisait atrocement mal. Je me cachais davantage pour éviter le martinet mais mon père me mit des coups de pieds pour que je sorte de ses jambes. Je sorti alors et couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Mais ma mère m'attrapa par les cheveux et me lança un nouveau coup de martinet. Le cuire vint frapper mon épaule dénudée et me brûla une seconde fois. Ça faisait tellement mal. Je tira un coup sec sur mes cheveux et m'enferma dans la salle de bain. Seul endroit où je pouvais m'enfermer à clé.

Ce jour-là, je ne pu aller à l'école car j'avais trop peur et je resta enfermée toute l'après -midi.

Quand le soir fut venu, elle me proposa de m'asseoir au pied du fauteuil et de me brosser les n'était plus en colère ? Elle allait encore me frapper ? Elle allait s'excuser ?

Elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle se contenta de me peigner les cheveux et de me parler comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais il allait falloir que je m'habitue à cette violence à présent, et j'allais m'y habituer en trouvant cette attitude tout à fait normal...

Je grandissais et apprenais de nouveaux mots à l'école, pas les plus jolis. Une fille m'apprit le mensonge en me disant de taire certaines choses qu'elle me faisait subir en les remplaçant par des faits qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Elle voulait se faire passer pour une bonne copine alors qu'elle me terrifiait à l'école en me frappant ou en me racontant des histoires atroces. Avec elle, j'appris ce qu'était la mort et elle me le souhaitais tous les jours. Mais elle me menaçait, et je ne pouvais rien dire à ma mère. Elle me faisait répéter en revanche des phrases que j'apprenais par cœur. C'est ainsi que je commençais à mentir.

Cette fille avait une forte influence sur moi et un caractère bien trempé et à force de la côtoyer malgré moi, certains traits de son caractère déteignaient sur moi.

En plus de mentir à ma mère, je commençais donc à lui répondre. Et ma mère n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Un après-midi de week-end, il se produisit une chose qui n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Alors que je venais de lui répondre, ma mère se stoppa dans ses cris. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Les veines autour de ses iris devinrent rouge sang. Je compris qu'il fallait que je me sauve. Je couru en direction de la salle de bain mais elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et me graina dans ma chambre. Elle me coinça dans un des quatre coins de ma chambre et sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi, elle me gifla, encore, et encore. Au visage, à la tête, les bras, le dos, les jambes. Je me mit en boule pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré. Mais ça me parut durer une éternité. Elle défoula toute sa rage et sa colère, mon corps me brûlait de partout. Je sentais ma peau me piquer chaque fois davantage. Je pleurais, criais, hurlais. Je la suppliais d'arrêter. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua ainsi pendant un moment indéfini puis arrêta soudainement. Elle partit sans dire un mot et ferma la porte ainsi que le verrou.

Je restais seule, recroquevillée comme un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, en larme, me demandant pourquoi j'avais mérité tant de violence. Ma mère, qui m'avait toujours juré de me protéger et de m'aimer était celle qui me faisait du mal ? C'était impossible, je savais que ma mère m'aimait. C'était un moment d'égarement, et puis, j'avais répondu alors c'était ma faute je l'avais bien cherché. C'est moi qui l'avait poussé à bout.

Cette scène se répéta plusieurs fois malheureusement. Et à chaque fois, je comprenais que c'était ma faute, que c'était parce que j'agissais mal et que je le méritais. Certains enfants allaient au coin, et moi c'était ça. Chaque parent puni son enfant différemment, c'était juste une manière valable et normale de me punir de mes mauvais agissements et je le comprenais. C'était ma faute. Je devais être une meilleure fille pour que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Quand j'eus huit ans, nous avons déménagé pour le sud de la France. Mes parents rêvaient de soleil et de chaleur.

Nous avions l'habitude d'aller tous les étés en camping dans le sud et c'était génial. Le soleil, la chaleur, les grillons, les cigales, les pins, l'odeur de l'été et des arbres chauds.

Nous avons donc fait nos cartons lors de la canicule de 2003 et nous sommes parties pour une grande ville du sud.

J'allais me faire des amis là-bas, et ma vie allait changer. Ma mère m'avait promis que les coups, et tout le reste allait changer. Elle serait plus heureuse dans le sud et nous allions avoir une nouvelle vie. J'y croyais, j'y croyais fort. Et Pourtant ….


End file.
